


A Tenuous Undulation

by Hephy



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, kinda sorta fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hephy/pseuds/Hephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four weeks without seeing Mihashi and Abe wonders how terrible of a boyfriend he is. Hopefully that whole 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' stuff holds some truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I recently fell into this fandom hard. Like... really hard. I'm still new to the fandom so I hope you can enjoy this story for what it is. Any comments or feedback would be greatly appreciated. Funnily enough, the most challenging part of this story was writing the summary.

A Tenuous Undulation

Part I

 

It was late into summer, after reading a text from Tajima, when Abe realized how little he'd seen or spoken to his former teammates from high school. It was a simple text but it conveyed everything Abe's mind must have been subconsciously thinking about, if the harsh ache of his heart had any say.

'Mihashi has a game here so I offered him to crash at my place this weekend. You should come over, too.'

He was still staring at the text when his phone beeped again not thirty seconds after the first with a second message from Tajima.

'We'll have curry! So make plans because Mihashi says he hasn't seen you in three weeks!'

Abe snorted and put his phone down as he continued to brush his teeth. He was midway through when his phone beeped again.

'Seriously. Dude. Three weeks?'

Abe didn't think much of the jab initially, but the gears in his mind added up the days and true to Tajima's words it had been three weeks since Ren last slept in their bed.

 _He's just been so... busy_. Abe knew baseball season kept him on the road often, but lately there hadn't been a break. They called, texted, and video-chatted during all those away games but it wasn't a substitute for the real thing.

He missed Ren, he really did, but life was so chaotic and full this time of year he didn't have the opportunity to dwell on it.

Now he was dwelling.

'I'll be there.' He sent the reply and set an alarm to remind himself to speak to his boss about having Friday off.

 

-`-`-`-`

 

The first thing his boss, stern but fair, asked him was why he wanted time off.

"Visiting a friend from my old team. Ren will be there, too."

"Your roommate, Ren Mihashi?"

"Yes, sir."

"His team just won another game last night. And their game three days before."

 _And all the ones before those two_ , Abe thought, but spoke casually, "Yeah, they've been doing great this year. The team really pulled together from last season now that they've found their rhythm."

"You ever miss it?"

Abe hesitated. Did he miss what? Being on a team? Traveling? Competition? The rush and excitement of a tough play? The camaraderie? Mihashi Ren?

His shoulders relaxed, his eyes drifting, "Every day."

"Tell your pitcher hello from all of us and enjoy your day off."

His pitcher.

Yeah.

"I will. Thank you."

"And if he has time you should have him stop by for a tour sometime. Maybe he can meet some of the young players."

Abe nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

 

-`-`-`-`

 

From memory, Abe knew Tajima's house was nothing less than spectacular; traditional but with modern amenities. He'd only been to it once before, and that had been two years ago after it had been remodeled.

Two years ago: the last time he'd actually seen Tajima.

 _Has it really been that long?_ Abe looked at his reflection in the train window where rain had begun to patter. He sighed.

He felt like a terrible friend.

_Beep!_

His phone came easily out of his pocket and he flipped the archaic model open to see a text from Ren that brightened his spirits.

'Just got to Tajima's place. It's raining hard here. Be safe. Love you and see you soon.'

Abe's chest swelled from fondness and longing. By the time he would see Ren it would mark almost four weeks since their last face-to-face.

 _Man, I am an idiot._ The pounding of his heart soaked him in regret and misery. Four weeks was too long. Now knowing it, he typed his reply.

'Love you, too. Can't wait to see you.' Was that enough? It hardly conveyed how he was feeling. He thought it over for a solid three minutes and when he was unable to think of how else to phrase his tidal wave of emotions he surrendered and sent the text as it was.

_Beep!_

'I miss you.'

Abe's heart blossomed for a moment and then crumbled. For as wonderful as it felt to be missed, the three lonely words hurt. A reminder how poor of a boyfriend he'd been the past month.

Then there was the issue of a response. What was he supposed to say? ‘I miss you, too’ was hardly good enough. It simply wasn't appropriate because he didn't just _miss_ Ren. He had a vacancy inside that nothing but Ren could fill. But he didn't know how to convey such things through a text message.

He wasn't the poetic type. He wasn't even the emotive type, unless it was irritation. He had that one down, much to his own dismay. But he needed a way to let Ren know and the best way was honesty.

'"I miss you, too" doesn't seem like enough but it’s all I can think of. Sorry I'm so terrible.'

He didn't receive a response but figured by that point Tajima's I-can-befriend-everyone-yes-even-the-devil personality had pulled Ren in and the two were probably laughing and giggling like they always did when reunited.

Tajima had remained Ren's closest friend since high school, and even if they didn't see each other more than once or twice a year their get-togethers proved how unshakable and static their bond was.

A flash of lightening drew Abe's attention to the darkness of the landscape. It was getting late and an ominous boom of thunder rattled the train windows like a threat.

 

-`-`-`-`

 

The hail started innocently enough. Tiny little pebbles plinking against metal and glass like muffled pops. Abe thought nothing of it until plinks turned into harder plinks and then plunks and eventually a torrent of clunks.

It sounded like baseballs were falling from the sky. A shrill whistle of wind traced the edges of the boxcar and the lights flickered.

It was a surprise to no one when they stopped at the closest station and were urged to remain seated on the train until the storm passed.

The station was flooded.

_Beep!_

Abe sat beneath the flickering lights as he opened his phone to see a message from Tajima.

'Weather report isn't looking good. News says to expect travel delays. How are you holding up?'

'Train stopped at a station not five minutes ago but it's flooded. I'm a ways out yet.'

Several minutes passed before the next beep.

'Nothing we can do. Stay safe, man. We'll be waiting when you get here. :)'

And Abe could almost see the freckles on the smiley face. He smiled despite the situation.

'Sounds like it will be awhile before the storm retires. Don't wait up if it gets too late. We can always catch up in the morning. How's Ren?'

_Beep!_

'He fell asleep.'

_Beep!_

'At the kitchen bar top.'

Abe felt his smile renew and almost tapped out a response when a third message came in.

'I felt bad for waking him up but I can't carry him to the guest room right now. He just went to take a shower.'

 _That's right._ Abe had forgotten Tajima was on the disabled list for spraining his wrist. Again. The same one that always gave him trouble.

'I can take a look at it in the morning if you want.'

'That'd be great. You're the best, after all.'

Abe didn't know about 'best', but he was competent.

 

-`-`-`-`

 

Abe felt the skin beneath his eyes grow heavy and puffy as three in the morning arrived. The train was coming to a stop at his destination after two different weather-related delays. He spent more time delayed than he had traveling and now he wished he had left Friday morning instead of Thursday after work.

The cab driver was not personable but Abe preferred it that way. The drive to Tajima's house was peaceful and uneventful and he paid his dues and closed the cab’s back door as quietly as he could.

His travel bag felt heavy on his shoulder. It was ingrained habit to pack more than he'd need.

The door was unlocked and he let himself in. He removed his shoes and set his bag down as he took off his light jacket to hang it in the closet.

The guest room they had stayed in together last time was the same one he found Ren in curled beneath a comforter so luxurious it may have been illegal.

Abe's senses lit up as he approached the bedside and leaned down to bury his nose in soft, wild hair and the smell of mild shampoo. Everything from sight to touch to smell was uniquely Ren in those moments.

Abe pressed a kiss to the unruly mop of hair and squeezed Ren's shoulder as he whispered, "I love you."

As much as he wanted to crawl beneath the bedding and conform to the bend of Ren’s body he stayed his desires. A shower was necessary to wash the day's labor away but he allowed himself a short admiration of Ren’s serene face. It melted the frustration of a long day.

He was quick and efficient to wash and tiptoed about pulling on pajama bottoms and a worn-in crewneck. His stomach demanded food and he was sorely tempted to ignore it in favor of sleep but knew a fierce growl, which was developing, would be enough to wake Ren on a night like tonight.

As he was stepping out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself, he winced as that growl began. He hadn't eaten since lunch at work.

The kitchen was perhaps the most extravagant part of Tajima's house. Stainless steel seemed to be a favorite for appliances and utensils. He was thankful for the note on the refrigerator that read 'Help yourself!' in Tajima's unmistakable handwriting.

He found the ingredients for an easy sandwich and ate in silence at the bar top island. The stool was ornate but comfortable despite a wooden seat. His sandwich was average. Had Ren made it things would have been different. Ren made the best sandwiches - and everything else.

He cleaned his plate and set it on the drying rack and turned to wipe the crumbs away. There were only a few and he brushed them into the garbage can at the end of the counter.

_Beep!_

His phone lit up and he sat again to see who would be texting him after 4 in the morning.

'Sorry it's so early, Abe! I just got off work and wanted to know if you decided to go to Tajima's this weekend. He told me you might show up and that Mihashi would be there for sure.'

Sakaeguchi. It had been a few weeks since they'd texted.

'Got to Tajima’s not long ago. Weather was shit and delayed the train. How are you?'

He waited ten minutes before his phone beeped again.

'I'm good - just a little overworked this week. I had to put in extra hours to get tomorrow off. I was going to head up there in the morning to see you guys if that's okay.'

'Heck yeah, man. It'll be great to see you.'

'Awesome. I'll let you go. Sorry again for the early text. Get some sleep!'

'You, too.'

Abe put his phone on the counter. This weekend was turning into a miniature reunion and he was glad for it.

The whispering _schwiff_ of fabric and gentle pad of bare feet on tile drew Abe’s attention.

"Ren." He turned in the stool to face his approaching boyfriend and extended a hand palm up to invite him close. He smiled at the long white button up shirt that draped halfway down Ren's thighs. That was Abe's shirt. Ren always took it with him when traveling. It lit something inside Abe every time he saw him wearing it.

Ren yawned and rubbed at an eye, hair even more of a mess than before. He stepped right between parted knees, slipping his hand into Abe's, and was guided into an embrace as his hand was led up, over, and around Abe's shoulders.

"Did I wake you?"

"No." Ren shook his head against the bend of Abe's neck, "M’woke up and saw your stuff."

 _Good_ , Abe thought. He would have felt bad for interrupting much-needed and earned sleep. His arms curled firmer around Ren’s petite form. Even as a man, Ren's body was slight. The skinny frame was deceptive, and spoke nothing of the strength and power in his body. He pushed his fingers through the hair at the nape of Ren's neck and cradled him close.

"I missed you."

Ren gave a quiet peep as he was squeezed, "I was worried you wouldn't want to come... all the way here."

"After a month I would have traveled to a different country if it meant seeing you."

Ren's face flushed a little, "Takaya..."

"How's your arm? You looked a little stiff at the end of your last game." He leaned back to watch Ren's expression but laced his fingers together at the small of his back to maintain their proximity.

"It's... fine." Ren's face scrunched a little, "Just didn't stretch before... the second... half."

They went through this every time they were apart more than a few weeks. Ren's anxiety had him speaking in pauses or broken sentences. His voice was slight - so quiet Abe had to slow his own breathing just to ensure he heard him. He wasn't meeting Abe's eyes, either. The hesitation would fade after a day or so at the most and they would fall into their usual behaviors soon enough.

"We can stretch when we get up. I was going to take a look at Tajima's wrist while here."

Ren's eyes perked at that, "I'm glad. He really... needs you. His wrist was swollen and... red."

"Is he not taking care of it?"

"He is. It's just... worse than before." Ren's face scrunched again and this time a line of tension cast through Abe.

"Are you alright? Ren?" He pressed their foreheads together. He knew the moment he heard the shaky inhale Ren was not fine.

"I'm... just..." A sniff and Ren's hands were shaking where they rested against Abe's neck and shoulders.

Abe soothed him, "Hey, hey - what's wrong?"

Tears appeared on Ren's lashes and welled up quick and fat before breaking free and descending his cheeks.

And Abe knew, right then and there as he held his boyfriend's face and wiped his tears with his thumbs, what was wrong.

"Four weeks is too long. I should have made arrangements to see you before now. I’m sorry."

Ren shook his head, "No! It's me w-who sh-should've... done something! I left you at home a-and I could've come home this w-weekend! Instead I'm h-here with Tajima and m-made you come all the w-way here just to... see me. I'm h-horrible." He hiccupped.

For a moment Abe felt they were in high school and back at square one. His age lent him patience and maturity and his long-term relationship was too important to be damaged by something so trivial.

"You're not horrible." Abe kissed his cheek, "You're the furthest thing from horrible."

"But I am... I am."

"I love you." He kissed Ren’s trembling lips, "I love you, Mihashi Ren, and not a damn thing is going to change that."

A choked sob escaped Ren and a new wave of tears rolled down his cheeks, "I love you, too." The words were clear and spoken without the hindrance of a stutter. Ren’s next inhale softened into a breathy quiver and Abe huddled him closer to incline his head and touch their temples.

He closed his eyes to the gentle press of Ren’s fingers at the side of his neck. Their spindly length shook until the touch firmed; they slid higher along his skin to trace his jaw. Fingertips ended on his mouth and he pursed his lips against pads that were anything but delicate. It was Ren’s pitching hand and Abe reached up to squeeze it with his own and turn the palm into his next kiss.

“Y-you’re not…” Ren sniffed and Abe watched the internal battle. There was a hitched breath, a swallow, and then a hiccup. He carded his fingers through Ren’s hair to ease some of the stress but remained patient and silent.

“…Terrible. You’re not.” Ren used his other hand to wipe his face with the long white sleeve of his-actually-Abe’s shirt.

It took him a few extra moments, but his text from the train ride filtered to the front of his mind. He had called himself terrible and he’d meant it, but he didn’t think it would have had this effect on Ren.

“Well I’ve felt pretty terrible lately. Hardly doing my part to support your career. I don’t think I’ve been to a single one of your games this season.”

“It’s… okay, because… the clin…ic.”

“Yeah, the clinic. It has other employees who can cover for me just like I cover for them.” Abe tugged him until their noses were nearly touching, “I’m sorry I’ve let myself get buried in work. I’m going to take more time off to see you. Then maybe I’ll feel like less of a terrible boyfriend.”

Ren shook his head so their hair brushed together, “Takaya… not terrible.” The tears rose renewed and bubbled at the edges of Ren’s eyes.

Abe caressed his cheek as the first fell. Now he felt guiltier than before as Ren continued to cry.

“You’re…” Ren sobbed, “wonderful!”

Abe wrapped him in a tight embrace as arms coiled around his neck.

“Y-y-y-you’re… wonderful a-and… amazing a-and… you’ve always… been there… f-for me.” Ren hiccupped and sniffed his way through his recovery, “It’s always been… you.”

Abe’s heart sang the same sentiment and he nosed along Ren’s face until he found his lips and kissed him firm as though he could press everything he was feeling into the connection. The sting of hot tears in his own eyes sobered him but he felt no shame in them. Ren’s fingers curled in his shirt to draw him forward and down to deepen the kiss.

When they parted Abe spoke first, “And you’ll always be stuck with me.”

Ren’s face worked in a brief quiver before it smoothed into a small but radiant smile, “I’m glad.” It was in that smile Abe saw love and knew everything would be fine.

He forgot how exhausted he was as he pulled Ren into another hug by the front of his shirt. He peppered kisses across the blotchy-red skin of Ren’s eyelids and cheek and down to his jaw where he trailed back to an ear. Below it he lingered with heavier, damp kisses until he felt the thick swallow and bob of Ren’s throat. He bit lightly so there wouldn’t be any marks, and sucked only enough to hear the tiniest inhale of surprise before he dipped lower to the defined collar.

Abe pushed two buttons free one-handed and parted the oversized white shirt. He drew the material askew to kiss along the line of Ren’s collar and over to his shoulder. The shuddering inhale and miniscule squeaking he was causing made him hum.

He retraced his path and opened his palms flat to Ren’s spine and dragged slow and warm across and up and down to urge a sigh free.

Ren dropped his head forward and leaned his weight into Abe. He clung to the now-wrinkled front of the old cotton shirt and parted his lips to allow a quiet murmur free.

“You look so tired.” Abe dragged his hands along Ren’s sides, knowing from experience how to avoid tickling him, and formed his palms to the curve of his thighs. He slipped his fingertips beneath the edges of the shirt and chased the softness of Ren’s thighs higher.

He heard the hitch of his own inhale, the briefest moment of pause, as he discovered Ren’s lack of underwear.

Ren peeped, his face hot against Abe’s neck where his nose was poking against his throat.

Abe exhaled a quiet chuckle and slid his fingers along the bottom curve of a bare backside. He squeezed and the motion had Ren rising to his tiptoes and leaning his hips into him. The firming press of arousal against Abe’s inner thigh woke his senses and ignited a mutual desire.

“Takaya…” Ren leaned his head back and was kissed, “we should… bed.”

“Yeah.” Abe stood and inclined his head to meet Ren’s glossy eyes, “You’ll need all the rest you can get. Big game next Friday, right?”

Ren’s smile was shy as he looked away, lashes shielding his eyes, and nodded.

Heat whirled in Abe’s chest and his lips defied his best efforts for stoicism and bowed into a wide smile, “Your team have you on a relaxed training regiment this week? They better. I’d have you stay loose and relaxed. Limited pitching.”

The color in Ren’s cheeks darkened, “T-Takaya.” His fingers slipped beneath the hem of Abe’s shirt and teased along the skin above his waistband.

“Maybe I should carry you to bed.”

Ren’s cheeks were like a beacon now.

Abe, still smiling though feeling his eyelids grow heavier, crouched and hefted Ren until legs went around his waist and arms locked behind his neck. The warmth of Ren’s blushing soaked into his neck but a disturbing lack of weight settled in his arms. There was nothing he could do about Ren’s eating habits at this hour so he saved his mild upset and concern for later.

Ren leaned in his hold and he automatically counterbalanced. He felt the cool press of his cell phone against his shoulder and Ren snuggled in a moment later. He’d almost forgotten it.

He stopped by the wide entryway to the kitchen and shut the lights off while juggling Ren’s weight in one arm. The walk to their guest room seemed unnecessarily long, the house being so large, but once there Abe’s knee sank into the plush mattress and he lowered to his forearms. He took his phone from Ren’s now lax grip and set it on the nightstand with a weak _clack_. His smile renewed when Ren’s nose started rubbing his neck and the tiniest kisses he’d ever received were feathered lower and lower against his skin. Turning into one of those kisses was as natural as breathing. A sweet almost-chirp escaped Ren and his fingers gripped at Abe’s shirt in a silent request for comfort.

Abe adjusted their bodies while maintaining their kiss. The blanket was soon up and around them and he was settling on his side behind Ren. They fit together well this way with Ren’s shorter body nested against his and wriggling until he found his favorite place.

Abe wrapped his arm up and around to hold Ren’s shoulder in a stable embrace. He could feel the curve of muscle beneath his palm but it was small and compact. Ren was not and never would be a brawny man. But the slight weight of him was concerning, as though he shared the basics of his structural integrity with that of a bird.

He hid his nose in the hair at the back of Ren’s head and inhaled, “I missed this.” He kissed Ren’s neck and firmed his embrace. It had been painful how much he’d started to miss coming home to smiles and unfettered excitement over what they were having for dinner. Ren was high-energy and easily excited by even a passing mention of food. They would watch ballgames together and while he enjoyed both dinner and televised games with Ren he loved, more than anything, catching his pitches. They hadn’t played catch in ages and now Abe was painfully aware. His arm seemed to quiver with the desire to feel the smack of a baseball in his mitt.

Abe growled softly, “I missed _you_.”

Ren inhaled, shaky and quiet, “Taka…ya.” His pitching hand slipped into Abe’s and curled somewhat tight at first. He guided the hand until it was palming his erection beneath his shirt.

Abe groaned, loud but muffled against Ren’s hair, and squeezed him carefully. The stuttering inhale sent a rousing lance to his libido and he instinctively curled his hips against Ren.

“God… _Ren_.” The firmness of Ren in his hand was unbelievable. Already leaking from the tip and breaths coming in little pants, he was _hurting_ for attention. And Abe, forgetting his exhaustion, was wrapping his hand around him in the next moment and working him with long, slow strokes. Ren’s hand settled on his forearm as though he needed the stability.

Abe could see the tears at the corners of Ren’s eyes. The high-pitched pants and puffs and mewling cries were uniquely Ren, as was his fidgeting. He soothed him with quiet shushes and whispers while peppering his face and neck in kisses. His hand jerked a little faster and firmer and Ren bucked backwards into him.

“Takaya!” Ren pulled at his hand to draw him off and rolled to face him. Their breath mingled and Abe could see the barest sheen of sweat on his brow.

“I want you to… … to me.”

Abe didn’t make out the middle words, as muttered as they had been. But after years of such problems, Ren seemed to realize he wasn’t vocalizing the best and tried again.

“I-I want… you to… make love…” Ren’s face was beet red.

“To you.” Abe smiled but with his next thought his face fell, “I didn’t bring anything.”

Ren perked and twisted halfway around and dug beneath the other pillow to produce a bottle of lubricant and a condom.

Abe’s smile returned, “You little scamp.” He leaned up and into Ren’s lips, kissing him in a loving fashion as he slipped the bottle from his hand. The cap popped and he eased Ren onto his back and parted his legs. He didn’t remove Ren’s shirt, but did push the bottom buttons free so only two of them remained closed. It left Ren’s naval vulnerable as well as an attractive patch of skin v-ing down from his shoulders.

Abe paused to lift the hem of his own shirt and draw it off. He let it drop to the bedside floor and moved to push his pants low on his hips. He stopped there and met Ren’s eyes.

“You sure?”

Ren, panting, nodded.

There was a moment where Abe didn’t move, didn’t breathe, and didn’t think about anything but Ren. He absorbed the sight of his boyfriend in a rumpled shirt atop wrinkled sheets, panting with glazed over eyes and a straining erection. Mihashi Ren was all his, and knowing that stoked a plethora of emotions that made his chest hurt in the best way possible.

Their coupling was always a careful, safe endeavor. Ren couldn’t afford injuries on or off the field, and so Abe worked two fingers into him slow and easy. He nuzzled Ren’s lower belly and kissed his inner thighs as he curled his fingers just enough.

Ren stammered for him to stop and pushed at his hand, “I want… you.”

Abe rose up then, slickened fingers dragging along the underside of Ren’s thigh to pull it tight to his side, and accepted the condom packet with his other. He tore it open and Ren reached out with shaky hands to roll it on for him. Ren’s pitching hand worked him with three strokes before it wandered up to caress his abdomen and chest as though admiring his physique.

Those little intermissions were Abe’s favorites. He leaned down and Ren curled himself in expectation. It made it easy to breach him and easier still to hilt himself. Ren moaned and Abe had to stop there to regain his composure. He heard himself pant hard once, twice, and could almost hear his blood in his ears. Ren scooted, pressing against him, and Abe understood the urge. He withdrew and pressed in again and wondered if he’d be able to last. His fingers closed around Ren’s erection but a stutter of protest and a hand pushing at his had him recanting. Instead, Ren laced their fingers together and looked at him with big, worried eyes.

He was too close.

“Takaya…” Ren whined, his body twitching and fingers squeezing Abe’s.

Abe soothed him and moved his hips in a circular motion. He thrust as deep as he could and initiated an easy pace. Ren’s grip acted as a gauge, and when it tightened Abe knew he was doing well.

It was therapy to see Ren panting open-mouthed and so close to his finish. Abe’s pace was rhythmic and unfaltering. His smooth thrusts drove Ren up and into the mattress causing him to shift down with every withdrawal only to be driven up again the next instant. He continued to rock Ren against the bed, his own back growing tacky with sweat. He watched Ren’s face, noted the tears streaming from his eyes and the stiffening of his body signaling a glance to his prostate.

Ren was at the edge - every broken gasp or squeak gave him away. Abe lowered onto his forearms and took Ren’s other hand in his; their hands now hopeless tangles of fingers.

The change in angle rattled a gasp from Ren and he sobbed Abe’s name as a fresh batch of tears streamed from his eyes. His body was shaking. His neck was exposed. He was beautiful. He was Abe’s.

“ _Ren_ ,” his breath was hot against Ren’s ear, “ _I love you_.”

Ren clasped Abe’s hand tight enough to hurt, his body aflame in that moment, and as the next thrust drove into him his stamina expired. It was a white-hot flood of light that shrouded his sight in nothingness and a buzzing in his ears that made up a sensory overload.

Abe’s eyes widened as he felt-and-watched Ren’s back arch and his mouth open with a choked noise. His own hips stuttered at the sight-sound-feel of Ren coming undone beneath him. His teeth were gritting against a grunt that sounded like he’d been punched. It felt like a gift to lose his composure at the mere sight of Ren caught in a state of bliss.

Abe’s arms were shaking despite his orgasm leaving him feeling like molten liquid. He waited until Ren’s eyes seemed to half focus before he carefully pulled out. He replaced himself with two fingers, finding Ren was well-worked but receptive. The white shirt was damp from Ren’s orgasm, leaving him a beautiful mess.

Ren squeaked at the fingers as they brushed his prostate, his legs twitching. Abe continued to indirectly work him as their heart rates returned to normal. It was something Ren loved and he was glad Abe had discovered it on his own. He’d been too shy to ask for any post sex attention.

Abe kissed him and it held all the warmth and fondness Ren shared.

Between kisses, Ren mumbled a shy but sure, “I love you, too.”

It was the one thing they never struggled to communicate.

 

-`-`-`-`


	2. Part II

Ren traced the dark rings under Abe’s eyes using the pads of his thumbs. He was careful not to wake him, worried if he did Abe wouldn’t return to sleep. And that wouldn’t do. Abe needed rest.

His phone’s display brightened from its place on the far pillow and he reached over to read the message from Tajima.

‘Dude. Whoa. That’s way too cute this early. Send another.’

Ren smiled and opened his image gallery to find another photo similar to the one he’d sent not five minutes earlier. He settled, resting his cheek against Abe’s unruly dark hair, and took a moment to appreciate the first photo he’d sent. His eyes had barely been open when he’d taken it – Abe snuggled behind him with his fierce sleeping face on. It made him look possessive or grumpy, but also endearing the way his nose and mouth were obscured by Ren’s shoulder, neck, and hair.

Choosing a photo of him facing the grumpy-sleeping Abe while touching their foreheads together, he sent it off accompanied by a smiley face. In the picture he was smiling in direct contrast to his delightful boyfriend’s unintentional scowl, which was really just Abe’s resting face.

In another minute a new message from Tajima arrived.

‘I’m forwarding these to Sakaeguchi. That okay?’

Ren blushed and tapped out a response, ‘Yes.’

He returned his phone to the pillow and retired his fingers to weaving lines through Abe’s hair. He remained in bed, awake but focused, for nearly thirty minutes before his bladder begged him to rise for the day. A kiss to Abe’s forehead was necessary before getting out of bed, and once he’d placed the sweetest little peck he could manage he slipped from the covers and closed himself in the bathroom until he was clean and clothed.

He plucked his phone off the pillow while combing his hair and checked the new messages.

The first, from Tajima, was short and sweet, ‘Making food. Come on out whenever.’

The second was from Sakaeguchi and included a photo of him on a train giving him a thumbs up, ‘You guys are looking as great together as always! Can’t wait to see you!’

Ren sent a brief reply and headed for the kitchen where Tajima was stirring something at the stove. He padded across the elegant tiling in his dusty white socks stained and worn from age and reached out to take the steel slotted spoon from Tajima. His motions were nonthreatening but held clear instruction; Tajima was not to use his bad wrist.

“Morning!” Tajima surrendered the spoon without fight, his eyes bright and voice chipper.

“Good morning.” Ren yawned, putting the back of his hand over his mouth, and stirred what appeared to be soup of some nature. It smelled great.

“What time did Abe get here? Or didn’t he wake you?”

“Mh,” Ren set the spoon aside and leaned against Tajima, “He was here before 4. He ate something before coming to bed. He’s still sleeping.”

“Did you guys talk at all?”

Ren nodded and heaved a content sigh as Tajima’s arm wove around him in an easy half hug.

“Everything okay?”

Another nod, “Takaya is amazing.”

Tajima smiled, “Yeah. He loves you a lot. So don’t stress, okay?”

Ren made an affirmative noise and detached himself from Tajima to start heating water for tea.

They chatted and moved around the kitchen preparing food until a knock at the door signaled Sakaeguchi’s arrival. They met him at the door and it was happy greetings and a fierce hug from Ren before they were all inside and seated for lunch.

Sakaeguchi filled them in on his adventures in medical school. Having attended college for physical therapy initially along with Abe, he later decided to become a pediatrician.

“How many years do you have left?” Tajima leaned on the table with his elbows, long since done with his meal.

“One more of medical school. Then I have to complete three years of residency. Had I known this is where I’d end up I would have started sooner. I could have been done by now. School and work really take it outta me.”

“You make me feel old.”

“I make myself feel old. We’re like thirty already and that’s scary.” Sakaeguchi’s phone beeped and vibrated and he appeared perplexed for a moment. He apologized, looking embarrassed.

“Dude. It’s us. Cell phones aren’t illegal here.”

“It just seems rude.” Sakaeguchi looked at whatever message he’d received and Ren felt anxiety creep through his body when his face fell into confusion and worry.

“You okay?” Tajima’s head tilted to the side, his eyes etched with a careful, observatory breed of concern as he analyzed the situation.

“Yeah, It’s just… Hanai. I feel bad for the guy.”

Ren and Tajima exchanged a look and it was Tajima who asked, “Is something wrong?”

Sakaeguchi’s head came up and he looked at Tajima like he was a stranger. There was a long, processing pause before he looked at his phone’s screen again and cleared his throat.

“He hasn’t told you?”

“I haven’t talked to Hanai in a long time. He kinda stopped texting me after he was engaged. Just figured he was busy.”

Now Sakaeguchi looked sympathetic, “He’s getting divorced.”

Ren watched the subtle change in Tajima’s body and eyes. To anyone else it would have appeared he didn’t move, didn’t shift, and didn’t feel, but Ren saw his pain.

Sakaeguchi set his phone down, “Her idea. Not his.”

Tajima looked out the wide windows where rain drip-dripped-dropped from the branches of trees. He said nothing.

After a minute passed and it seemed clear Tajima wasn’t coming out of his thoughts anytime soon, Ren looked to Sakaeguchi but only saw a hopeless, fretful expression. He was given a shrug. So he turned and reached out to put a hand on Tajima’s shoulder.

“Yuu…” Ren prodded, gentle and quiet as a mouse.

Tajima’s head seemed to raise a little, his eyes shifting from their faraway focus to the here-and-now. He turned and looked at Ren – really looked at him – and smiled.

 

-`-`-`-`

 

It was near an hour later when Abe shuffled into the kitchen.

Tajima was first to notice and announce, “He’s up!”

Ren was on his feet and carrying a few dirty dishes to the sink as he met Abe partway.

Abe held up a hand in a silent greeting and acknowledgement to Sakaeguchi but detoured to lean in and down as Ren drew near. He placed a hand on one of those petite shoulders and rumbled a drowsy good morning.

Ren made a soft noise as Abe kissed his cheek. Abe smelled like shampoo and the barest hint of mouthwash. His dark hair was still damp, and he looked trim in his black slacks and turtleneck. Ren’s face darkened with a blush and he murmured his appreciation for how handsome Abe was.

Abe’s mouth turned up in a fond smile that was at least a fourth smirk as he let Ren move to the sink to deposit the dishes. Ren washed his hands and poured a cup of tea.

“Feeling better, Sleeping Beauty?” Tajima teased.

Abe waved him off good-naturedly and accepted the steaming cup of tea Ren handed him as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Thank you. You’re beautiful.” He kissed his forehead that time and Ren turned an attractive shade of pink right to the tips of his ears.

Sakaeguchi rubbed the back of his neck, nervous, as Abe sat across from him, “You guys set a date yet?”

Abe looked at him, his expression blank, “For what?”

Tajima interjected, leaning around Ren who joined them with a bowl of soup for Abe, “You know! For your wedding!”

If Ren wasn’t blushing fluorescent before he was now.

Abe, not bothered, said an appreciative thank you to Ren for the soup, and took a sip of his tea.

“Come on! You guys have to of at least played with the idea! Think about it. You could have a small wedding and invite everyone from the old team, even Momoe! She’d love to see you guys! You can have food and drinks and it could just be a little thing. Nothing fancy. You could have your best men give little speeches. It would be awesome.”

Ren seemed to bubble over with enthusiasm and he blurted, “You’d be my best man, right?”

Tajima’s entire face looked equally taken aback and exhilarated for all of half a second before his tone and body language brightened further, “Hell yeah I would be!”

Abe sipped his soup, not feeling awake enough for the conversation. Tajima seemed content to babble on about a wedding that hadn’t even been broached before now, entertaining Ren with possibilities for food and décor. Something about a baseball themed wedding sounded awful to Abe. He loved baseball, but it didn’t need to invade every aspect of his life.

He looked up when he felt eyes on him to see Sakaeguchi looking at him with the utmost sympathy. The cup of tea stopped just before his lips and he studied his longtime friend until he noticed the growing discomfort. He wondered - would Sakaeguchi be his best man if he asked? He couldn’t imagine asking anyone else.

“Hey,” Abe set his tea down, “if Tajima is Ren’s best man would you be mine?”

Ren and Tajima’s conversation came to an abrupt halt in favor of hearing the answer.

“I…” Sakaeguchi blinked and blinked again a pause later, “I… yes! Yes I would! Absolutely – a hundred percent!”

Abe nodded and went back to his food as Tajima cheered and started a toast to the ‘best men’.

This was all, of course, fun and dreaming. Abe wasn’t even sure how he would go about proposing to Ren, being as bad with words as he was. It wasn’t that he’d never put any thought into marrying Ren. He had. He really, really intended to be with him until the day he died, but weddings were complicated things.

Sakaeguchi broke his train of thought, “How long have you guys been together?"

“Mh,” Abe pushed random vegetables around his bowl, “coming up on eleven years.”

“That’s so awesome. I’m really happy for you guys.”

Tajima interjected, slapping a hand on the table, “It has to be longer than that!”

Abe hummed, “Anniversary is January 7th. Before college.”

“Dude!” Tajima made a wild gesture, “No way! That’s total bull and you know it!”

Ren swallowed, feeling overwhelmed.

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Abe shrugged, “That’s the day I asked him out.”

Something clicked in Tajima’s mind, “Ohhh! I get it! It's the day your relationship was official."

Sakaeguchi laughed a bit, “Yeah. Everyone knows you guys were technically dating long before that."

Ren felt himself warm a little at the fond smile that melted Abe’s expression.

Abe shrugged, seeming happy despite the conversation, “Isn't that how it goes for a lot of people?”

Tajima sighed as though exasperated, “Yeah, but you guys took like a thousand years longer to admit it."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Bull crap it wasn't! You guys were made for each other and it was obvious from our fist season together. By the end of our second we were making bets about who would ask who out and when."

Abe’s smile turned into a tight frown, "What?"

Sakaeguchi looked apologetic, "We were all way off. Turns out, back then we overestimated your abilities when it came to understanding your own feelings."

Abe’s face firmed into concentration, "Who was closest?"

"Momoe."

Abe bristled, " _COACH_ was in on it?" Ren jumped at the volume, earning Abe a teasing prod from Tajima about still being a loudmouth despite how rare his outbursts were now.

Abe made an aggravated noise at himself and turned to Ren and spoke in his usual, level tone, “Sorry, Ren.”

Ren beamed a smile at him; his hands folded in his lap and a pleasing pink across his cheeks that sent a thrill straight to Abe’s heart. He stared at Ren, like a deer in headlights, and felt the heat of a mild blush creep across the bridge of his nose. Everything in that moment was simply Ren, from his endearing little smile, the gleam in his eyes that reflected his adoration for Abe, and the familiarity of his very presence. He was warm and inviting and open, but looked the tiniest bit shy.

And Abe loved him so strongly his chest hurt.

His trance was broken when Sakaeguchi and Tajima began laughing.

“Oh my god!” Tajima was holding his stomach, “Abe, you have it bad!”

“Eleven years and you two are still so in love!” Sakaeguchi was wiping a tear from the corner of his eye as he laughed, “Not that that’s a negative. It’s good. It’s really, really good to see.”

Tajima hung over Ren’s shoulders, “Holy crap that was amazing! Mihashi, you can hypnotize your boyfriend. Do it again!”

Ren heaved a nervous but happy laugh, looking a little put on the spot.

Abe’s mouth firmed into a concentrated line as he shot unimpressed glowers at both his friends. When he looked back at Ren he saw an apologetic smile further endeared to him by the delicate bowing of eyebrows that pressed together and wrinkled the skin between them. Ren’s eyes closed and his mouth opened in a silent grasp for words that never did emerge. The barest hint of an exhale escaped him in a gesture that said as many apologies as it did declarations of affection. Abe wanted to kiss him senseless and make love to him on the floor where they were.

When Tajima and Sakaeguchi howled in laughter again Abe realized his mistake. He’d fallen prey a second time. And for that he couldn’t even be mad.

Ren leaned into Abe’s shoulder and they all took their time coming down from their natural highs. When the last of the laughter had died down, Sakaeguchi pulled out his phone.

“Have any of you talked to Oki lately?”

“Been awhile.” Abe finished off the soup. Ren shook his head.

“Not for a few months for me,” Tajima hummed, “but I heard through Izumi he’s engaged to his girlfriend. I think her name was Anna?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool. They’ve been dating for three years now I guess so expect invitations in the mail soon. Here’s a picture of them.” As Sakaeguchi turned his phone around, Tajima leaned over the table to take the first look.

“Wow, she’s really pretty.”

Sakaeguchi gave a sweet laugh, “She’s really nice, too. Every time I visit she insists I join them for dinner somewhere. They never let me pay – it kinda makes me feel bad. After, Anna asks me to stay the night but I always feel like I’ve imposed enough so I never have.”

“Aww!” Tajima’s grin spread wide, “They’re courting you for a threesome!”

Abe snorted into his tea and Sakaeguchi turned the darkest shade of red he could. Ren’s giggle was the only saving grace for Abe, because watching Sakaeguchi stutter and blush his way through denial of any potential three-way action would have made him lose it.

Ren spoke up, “I’m happy for Oki.”

This statement had a calming effect on Sakaeguchi, and his blush diminished to a light flush as he agreed, “Me, too. He met a really great woman.”

Tajima added, “And she met a really great guy.”

Sakaeguchi’s smile firmed and he nodded.

Abe, registering the tinge of sadness, lifted his chin to gain Sakaeguchi’s attention, “You’ll find someone, too.”

“Ah, well, at this rate I wouldn’t be surprised if I’m single all my life. I haven’t had any luck.”

Tajima put his elbows on the table and his face in his hands as he batted his eyelashes in a ridiculous manner, “I’m available. You can always date me if a nice lady doesn’t come along and catch you.” He winked.

Sakaeguchi barked a grateful laugh, “I’ll keep that in mind as an option.”

“Speaking of catching… Hey Abe, have you and Mihashi done much training together since college?”

Abe grunted, “It’s been a few years.”

“It’s crazy to think that the word _years_ just came out of your filthy mouth after that question. Come on, dude, we’re not senior citizens. There’s always the field out back if you wanna play catch while you’re here.”

Ren stiffened beside Abe but relaxed a moment later as a sigh of defeat drizzled from him. He opened his mouth to politely decline, but Abe spoke first.

“Yeah, man, I’d be up for that. Sounds like fun.”

Ren’s entire body felt abuzz. The excitement caught him off guard and he’d emitted a squeak before any cognitive thoughts entered his mind.

Tajima wrapped an arm around Ren’s shoulders, “How’s that sound, Mihashi? You wanna pitch a few like old times?”

Ren nodded his head in a near violent motion.

 

-`-`-`-`

 

“Twenty pitch limit.” Abe confirmed and received a nod from Ren. He returned the gesture and pulled the borrowed mask over his face and crouched behind the plate. His legs eased into the familiar crouch with a slight burn. It was a welcome pain and he exhaled slow and steady as he brought the leather mitt into position.

He looked to Ren on the pitcher’s mound and was momentarily jarred into uselessness by how different he looked now. He was taller, albeit still short, but his shoulders were wider and his posture confident. Abe hadn’t noticed just how much he’d grown. Perhaps because he’d grown, too.

Ren gave him a nervous smile and Abe shook his thoughts aside for later and gave the old sign for a strike down the middle.

The little nod of Ren’s head made him smile. The elegant windup was next, and Abe inhaled the moment before the baseball was launched.

The _whap_ of the ball slapping into his mitt was an invigorating sensation. He tossed it back using muscle memory.

His entire body now thrumming, Abe signed for a curveball to the outside corner. Another nod and then the windup…

_Whap!_

That never got old.

“Nice pitch!” Tajima and Sakaeguchi yelled from the porch.

Ren caught the return pitch and felt his heart flutter. It had been so long since Abe had caught for him he had given up on ever seeing him in catcher gear again. He thought the idea wounded Abe – as though he were frustrated they couldn’t play more often or in official games together. Now he suspected his interpretation had been wrong.

He should have asked.

He lifted his leg in preparation for a forkball high and inside.

He should have known better than to assume.

He released the ball and watched it hit home in Abe’s unmoving mitt. It was a beautiful feeling. Abe returned the ball and crouched again, ready and waiting and signing for a fastball down the middle.

Ren nodded, inhaling and feeling electric.

Maybe Abe would train with him more often if he asked. He knew Abe was busy with the clinic. He knew that. But he wanted to make more time for them. His leg lifted and he felt relaxed.

He loved Abe. Abe loved him.

The pitch released and the ball rocketed home to the center of Abe’s mitt.

Abe felt more alive than he had in months and he was surging to his feet the instant he caught the strike. But he dropped it as he stepped forward. With a tug his mitt came off and in another two steps he ripped his mask away. Ren didn’t flinch so much as stare in wild fascination as Abe stormed to the mound still tearing off his gear.

It was this uncontainable, raw energy whirling inside Abe that he missed so much. The urge to catch pitches, swing bats, and run bases lost to the need he felt in that moment to kiss Ren until they were both breathless.

“ _Ren_.” Abe reached out and curled his hand beneath Ren’s elbow as he swept forward until their noses met. His other hand formed to the curve of Ren’s cheek and their mouths meshed as their eyes slipped shut. For as much power and energy as Abe felt spinning in his head and chest the kiss was decidedly gentle.

Ren inhaled and pushed up, onto his toes, and clutched at Abe’s chest. It was a beautiful undoing the way Abe kissed him; all passion and loving touches that wound around his heart and made him feel weak.

They parted to a shared inhale and Ren’s eyes crept open to see a startled Abe.

“We _should_ get married.” Abe’s mouth closed as though his own words blindsided him.

Ren felt his lips curl into a smile. Abe seemed to choke for a moment.

“I did that wrong.” He cupped both sides of Ren’s face and brought their foreheads together, “Let me try again.”

Ren heard and felt the long, deep inhale and the slow-slow exhale and waited. He wasn’t afraid or anxious like he thought he would be in a moment like this. Instead, his body radiated a sense of tranquility.

“Ren,” Abe started, “I love you.”

Ren’s fingers curled in the loops of Abe’s pants and he tugged their hips closer.

“And that’s never going to change.” Abe drew a shaky breath, “Will you marry me?”

Nodding rubbed their foreheads and hair together, and Ren replied in a bright peep, “ _Yes_.”

Abe wasn’t accustomed to being the more nervous of the two of them, but it melted away with Ren’s answer. They were kissing in the next moment and everything was right and perfect and _Ren_.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Tajima yelled from the patio with his hands around his mouth, “Are we pitching or kissing?”

Ren ended their kiss, humming in an appreciative way, and licked his lips before turning to face their friends.

“W-we’re getting married!”

There was a brief pause.

“ _WHAT_?” Tajima’s hands were now on the banister and he was leaning and in danger of toppling over the side.

Abe, smiling and confident once more, confirmed, “We’re getting married!”

Both Sakaeguchi and Tajima were on their feet yelling their approvals.

“WOOOOOO! YEAH! HOME RUN!”

“WAY TO GO, ABE! NABBED YOURSELF A CELEBRITY!”

“Oh, jeeze.” Abe felt the need to roll his eyes but instead found himself unable to stop smiling.

“They’re great.” Ren tugged at Abe’s sleeve, “Aren’t they?”

Abe looked into bright hazel eyes, “Hm?”

“Our friends. They’re the greatest.”

Abe’s smile grew, “Yeah.”

When Abe bent down, Ren leaned up. The firm, wide stretch of Abe’s lips offered an invigorating kiss. A hand fit to Ren’s back, pulling him higher onto his toes and dipping him back.

“Wooooooooo! Yeah!” Sakaeguchi threw both his arms up.

Tajima mimed a loudspeaker and donned his best announcer voice, “Live from the Tajima estate, we bring you the post game show with your favorite ace pitcher, Reeeeeeeeeen Mihashi!”

“Dude,” Sakaeguchi quieted down, “I don’t think they’re stopping.”

Tajima grinned, “Get a room you two!”

Abe waved a hand at Tajima to dismiss him and continued to deepen the kiss. His fingers threaded through Ren’s hair and he tipped, tipped, tipped them back until they were lying in the dirt. The insistent nudge of Ren’s mouth against his was coupled with a new sensation of a baseball mitt covering the back of his head.

When they finally parted, breaths coming in light pants, they were dusted with dirt and eager to begin the next chapter of their lives.

Abe slid the mitt from Ren’s hand and as their foreheads came together their palms did, too.

 

-`-`-`-`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first adventure into the fandom. I appreciate feedback and I always do my best to reply to comments. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
